


That's what makes us special.

by Nerd_of_Camelot



Series: SladeRobin Week 2020 [4]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dick Grayson Has Abandonment Issues, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings Realization, Gentle Sex, Knotting, M/M, Praise Kink, SladeRobin Week 2020, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_of_Camelot/pseuds/Nerd_of_Camelot
Summary: Day 4: Same Dynamic Omegaverse |Hands-Free Orgasm|Identity PornRomantic and sexual relationships between two alphas were fairly rare.Which made Slade and Dick special.Or, well, that was the way Dick liked to think about it.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: SladeRobin Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964563
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146
Collections: SladeRobin Week 2020





	That's what makes us special.

Romantic and sexual relationships between two alphas were fairly rare.

Which made Slade and Dick special.

Or, well, that was the way Dick liked to think about it.

He bit into the sheets as Slade pressed a hand into the back of his neck, rolling his hips into him. There was a soft groan from him, and it lit fire all the way up Dick’s spine. He loved hearing Slade enjoy what they were doing.

He loved doing it at all, sure, but he really  _ really _ loved knowing that Slade enjoyed it too.

But maybe he was just overly dependant on the approval of others―not something he particularly wanted to think about while Slade was grinding into him and carefully pulling him apart at the seams in that  _ perfect _ way. All he wanted to think about was how it felt, how nice it was to be able to do this again.

They’d been busy lately. Very busy.

Dick hadn’t so much as  _ seen _ Slade for almost six months, so this―

Ah, yeah.

“Slade,” He whined, arching his back a little, shifting his hips.

Slade wasn’t typically patient like this. Usually it was all about hormones and pointless alpha posturing for him―usually it was all about getting Dick to submit and then fucking him senseless for both of their sakes.

But this time Slade was going  _ slow, _ being  _ careful, _ and the most forceful thing he’d done is press Dick’s face down into the mattress, and even the force behind that had been carefully measured and easy to work against so he could turn his head to the side instead. It was… Unusual. Not uncomfortable or unwanted, but… Unusual, and Dick wasn’t sure yet if he did like it or not.

Like, it felt fine. Great, even.

But it was out of character.

“Yes, little Robin?”

Just being acknowledged with that low, unbothered voice had his face flushing at last. His cheeks  _ burned, _ suddenly. He whined again, unable to even form words―was that how this was going now? Being  _ spoken to _ made him boneless?

And Slade chuckled, like he  _ knew _ (and he probably did, the fucker), and pulled back slowly, pressing back in and the drag drove Dick  _ nuts. _

“Look at you,” Slade uttered, “Aren’t you pretty…”

“Slade,” He squeezed his eyes closed.

Slade merely chuckled again, and the pressure on the back of Dick’s neck released and―Slade ran his fingers through Dick’s hair and it made him melt into the bed. Who fucking knew just having fingers in his hair would make him  _ melt. _ Like some kind of heat-drunk omega.

He almost wanted to snarl and struggle just to gain back some semblance of his pride, but… He wasn’t sure he wanted to interrupt this. He…

Oh.

Shit.

Goddammit.

There was a semi-uncomfortable warmth in his stomach and chest that he recognized, suddenly.  _ Love. _

Shit.

_ Fuck. _

No wonder Slade being nice was doing it for him. Would probably have done it for him any other day just as well as it was doing today.

He bit into the sheets a little harder, knowledge twisting his guts into knots even as he was fucked slow and careful by the larger alpha. He was downright  _ gentle _ and Dick wasn’t sure why he had decided to do it today, but he wished he hadn’t realized this midway through it.

And that Slade was murmuring praise at him, telling him he was a good boy, telling him he was handsome, and pretty, and… And telling him how fucking  _ honored  _ he was to have Dick under him so easily. Without so much as a fight, especially today.

“Slade,” He gasped, as Slade’s grip shifted and so did his angle, and the larger alpha ground against the spot he’d found, leaving Dick panting and breathless. “Slade, I…”

A hand wrapped loosely around his knot, only half-inflated, and Slade leaned down over his back, and even if his instincts would have fought against that a couple of years ago, all Dick could do now was relax and whine. He felt safe under Slade’s steady weight. With his hand around his knot.

The new angle had Slade finally,  _ finally _ thrusting into him a little harder, a little faster.

Each brush to his prostate and careful squeeze or stroke of his knot had him racing for the edge, then teetering on it, then―

_ “I love you, little Robin.” _

―crashing over it with a gasp.

He panted and let his mouth fall open as Slade rolled his hips, still so gentle even as his own knot swelled and finally, finally locked into him as the older man came.

Most alphas didn’t like getting knotted.

Or, well, that was what people were taught―Dick was of the opinion it was a lot like how people used to be taught that men don’t like taking it up the ass. Not that it mattered. Not that he was thinking about it at that moment, panting and eyes teary and glazed, trapped under Slade.

Slade kissed his neck, and Dick grumbled wordlessly at him for his troubles, though Slade only chuckled in reply.

“... Love you too,” Dick managed, when his mouth could form the words and his vocal cords felt like making them come out.

Slade rumbled, satisfied, and kissed his neck again.

And Dick stayed there, catching his breath, riding the feeling as long as he could, until Slade finally pulled out. He didn’t want to think―didn’t want his mind jumping to all the other possibilities. To the idea that Slade was lying, or that even if he was telling the truth he would still leave in th end. To the thought that maybe Slade wouldn’t even say goodbye when he inevitably vanished out of his life.

His mind went there anyway, and he swallowed against the anxiety that bubbled up in response, slowly shifting so he was laying on his side instead, watching Slade stretch at the end of the bed. He probably wasn’t going to stay―he never did. He was busy.

Much busier than Dick was.

Dick didn’t want to ask him to stay, either. He was an alpha, and that was… Such an omega thing to do.

Nothing against omegas, it was just…

Ugh.

He closed his eyes.

“Hungry, my little Robin?” Came Slade’s voice, “I was thinking I could order something.”

“Uh.” Dick blinked his eyes back open, surprised but… Not averse, “I… Yeah, I could eat.”

Slade smiled, really fucking s _ miled. _ Patted his leg and grabbed his phone.

And after the food arrived some twenty minutes later, Slade  _ laid in bed with him _ and they just… Ate. And sort of hung out together, watching some shitty soap opera in Spanish on the trashy hotel TV. And it felt… Nice.

Romantic and sexual relationships between two alphas were fairly rare.

Which made Slade and Dick special.

Or, well, that was the way Dick liked to think about it.

And this counted as both now, didn’t it?

Which made them even more special.

He found himself smiling.


End file.
